Ascension of the Prince
by Lord22
Summary: Many people often ask what might have happened had Vegeta achieved Super Sayian Form upon the planet of Namek. What would change? After a bit of math, the answer is: Less than you'd think.


Many people often ask what might have happened had Vegeta achieved Super Sayian Form upon the planet of Namek. What would change? After a bit of math, the answer is: Less than you'd think.

...

The moment his injuries were healed, Vegeta's every muscle exploded with power, as the totality of his being reverberated with golden energy. His hair exploded into bright gold, and he rose into the air as a pillar of light heralded the arrival of a being with the power to challenge Frieza. At the same moment, Frieza completed his transformation into his Final Form, and the dust settled as the two titans appeared on the battlefield.

A beam of energy surged out of the smoke, blasting Dende through the chest. The little green Namek fell forward, landing with a crash. Gohan turned in horror, for he had not even sensed the coming attack until it was passing him by.

'Now no one will be getting back up again.' Said Frieza with a cruel curl of his lip, and he appeared before Piccolo, Gohan and Krillen who stood helpless before the onslaught of him power. Quiet, yet undeniable. Frieza raised his finger, and death gleamed in the milisecond.

Then Vegeta came surging out of nowhere, and threw Gohan down, even as a death beam surged over him, where his head had been moments ago. The sheer force which was exuded from Vegeta stunned them as he stepped forward and with newfound energy stood in silent challenge before Frieza, who was staring at him in some combination of bemusement and surprise.

The cliffs reverberated with trepidition as the Prince of all Sayians faced off against his race's ultimate enemy and destroyer. His eyes seemed to glow with the sheer power, and Frieza found himself shaking slightly in surprise. For the power which had appeared upon Vegeta was shocking to him beyond measure. He seemed to glow with golden light, and his hair was gold as well.

'...What the...' Began Frieza, taken aback. 'What is this that you have done to yourself?'

'Prepare yourself for oblivion, Frieza!' Proclaimed Vegeta 'For I have become that which you most fear! A Super Sayian!'

There was a long silence as Frieza stared at him, analytically. Then he chuckled. 'Super Sayian is it? I don't doubt that your power is greater than before, but if this is all you have, then all this time I've been worried over nothing.'

'Laugh while you can Frieza, because once this battle begins it will be over just as quickly!' Snapped Vegeta.

'Really?' Asked Frieza, a tinge of amusement upon his pale face. 'Because as far as I can tell you just turned your hair yellow, that hardly seems to me a particularly impressive-'

And then Vegeta punched him.

Piccolo, Gohan and Krillen drew back in amazement, as Frieza's whole cheek was deformed beneath the punch. The blow left a mark, which dripped with blood as the intergalactic space tyrant went flying into a nearby clifface. The clifface shattered and fragmented as stones rose in the air. Even as Frieza pulled himself from the rubble, Vegeta was upon him. There was a flurry of blows left Frieza reeling and beaten as bruise after bruise was slammed into him. The Space Tyrant freed himself from the fray, raised his power and leapt away, yet no matter where he fled Vegeta would appear and strike at him again.

At last he outdistanced the Prince, unable to do anything beyond dodge as Vegeta unleashed a flurry of blasts which burned and exploded in the air around him. Several found their mark and sent Frieza spiralling away. At last Frieza escaped from Vegeta's view, and raised himself high into the air, beaten and bloodied, channeling a death ball.

Even as he did so, however, Vegeta appeared next to him and roundhouse kick him in the back of the neck. Spit and blood fell from the tyrants mouth as he spun and hurtled towards Namek at breakneck speed and landed hard on the ground. He clawed at the dirt, trembling in agony as Vegeta slowly lowered himself down to earth.

From the nearby island, Piccolo, Gohan and Krillen observed in scarcely countained joy mixed with horror as the once unstoppable Frieza found himself utterly outmatched in battle. Despite their apparent imminent victory, however, the group was not celebrating. Primarily because Vegeta was the only on their side as long as Frieza remained alive. And because with his recent transformation, he had exceeded Piccolo, the second most powerful member of the group. Quite possibly Goku as well.

Gohan looked up suddenly. 'Hang on, I just realized something!'

'What?' Asked Krillen.

'Vegeta can't afford to kill Mr Piccolo.'

'Thats reassuring.' Quipped Piccolo 'But what makes you think that Gohan?'

'Well he wanted to Wish for immortality.' Said Gohan 'And if he kills you, he'll never get it. So we have until he gets back to Earth to make his wish to train to beat him.'

'I have a better plan which doesn't involve Vegeta becoming immortal.' Said Piccolo 'There are at present only a few Space Ships on Planet Namek. I doubt Vegeta knows the details of how to construct one from scratch. If we destroy everything except Goku's ship, and then use that to escape, we can strand him here forever.

Stuck on a world which he helped massacre, all alone with nothing but power and the realization of how it does not avail him.'

Gohan was perhaps the only person present who had some doubts about this course of action. Vegeta had, after all, helped them out, and had just saved his life. However he trusted Mr Piccolo, and it all made sense to him. Moreover, he now remembered the memories of a village butchered by Vegeta to steal a Dragonball.

Said Krillen thoughtfully. 'Karmic. Right, I'll go. Hate to say it, but I don't think anyone will notice my energy moving away in all the fighting.'

No sooner had Krillen turned to depart, however, but Vegeta appeared in front of him. Krillin trembled in horror, for the Prince of All Saiyans was smiling in a manner which could only be described as psychotic. 'Where do you think your going?' He asked, raising a hand in threat. 'I don't know what sort of scheme you three are making, but if any of you try to leave the area I will blast you to pieces mid flight. My dream is about to be realized. Now stay put, and bear witness to my ascension.'

Then he was gone before any could see him move.

Appearing back before the prone Frieza, who had slowly begun to raise himself up out of the dirt. The Pale Skinned Tyrant did so gradually, stretching out his neck as he did so, his restored tail flicking in the sunlight. He was shuddering from pain. 'Pain... it has been years since I experienced such a thing. And only by my families hand has it been dealt. I must admit Vegeta, this is an unexpected development.

Apparently that form of yours isn't as useless as I had first thought. Nevertheless, it will ultimately prove inconsequint-'

Vegeta punched him in the face, sending him spinning backwards a number of paces, before he caught himself. Swiftly Frieza fell into a stance as Vegeta moved forward slowly, allowing menace to exude from his power.

'Whats the matter, Frieza?' He asked 'No fifth form to call in?'

He surged forward, and the two of them engaged in a flurry of blows which left Frieza scarcely able to react. Several punches got through his defenses and despite his efforts Frieza was wounded in the head, the hand and the foot. Finally Vegeta highhouse kicked him in the chin, sending him spiralling away. 'Is this really the best you have?' Asked Vegeta. 'Or should I just finish you now?'

'As a matter of fact,' Said Frieza, wiping blood from his chin. 'it isn't.'

'Then lets see if you can block this!' Roared Vegeta, before leaping into the air and hurling a beam of pure golden energy downwards toward Frieza. The tyrant raised his hands and brought all his power to bear blocking it, only to find its sheer power overwhelming. There was a vast shuddering, and despite his best efforts, the Tyrants defenses were overrun.

The ensuing explosion was nearly a mile in diameter, and sent the three onlookers fleeing for cover. Vegeta stood on high, watching in pride as the energy settled into the air. When the light no longer obscured his vision, he saw Frieza breathing heavy, burned and bruised. 'I'm surprised you survived even that, Frieza.' He noted, reveling in his power. 'But that was far from my strongest blast. I'm almost disappointed, but then I am the legendary Super Saiyan.' He raised his hand to fire again.

'Wait!' Called Frieza.

'And why should I? Or do you intend to beg for mercy?' Asked Vegeta with a smirk of amusement. 'Because I doubt that will help your case.'

'I am far from at my peak right now.' Said Frieza 'And I hold the title of strongest in the universe. If you kill me now, then you will never have a chance to test yourself to your fullest. Think of it, Vegeta? To face me at 100% of my full power. Such a battle would be known throughout the universe for all time.

Or you can finish me now, and never know a worthy opponent so long as you live. Or do you think that those present could possibly rival you now?'

Vegeta was absurdly pleased by this flattery, though he didn't believe a word Frieza said, or believe that Frieza believed a word he said. Indeed, he saw the statement exactly for what it was, a ploy to gain Frieza time to power up. Time to achieve what he viewed as a chance for survival. Vegeta personally viewed this as little more than nonsense, for he was what Frieza had feared most, and what all Saiyans had sought to achieve for over a thousand years.

So he was disinclined to care if Frieza reached his one hundred percent. Even as he considered it he could sense Frieza raising his energy gradually. 'Alright then Frieza, lets see this one hundred percent form of yours. It will be amusing to see your face after you fail.'

The two titans moved over to another Island and Vegeta proceeded to wait as Frieza began to charge his power. Piccolo, Gohan and Krillen stared in horror. '...He has more power?' Asked Krillen. 'How is that even possible?'

'Actually this is a good thing.' Noted Piccolo 'If they end up evenly matched, by the time a winner emerges he may be so tired out that we'll all be able to defeat him.' He had been observing the combat so far, and with his heightened ki senses he was able to detect that Frieza had been consistantly raising his power throughout his fight with Vegeta. It was the only reason that he had survived the bombardment which the now blonde Vegeta had unleashed upon him.

Piccolo was awed by how much Vegeta's power had increased. It was more than fifty times what it had been before Dende healed him. Whatever transformation had occured, it was clear that Vegeta maintained the edge in this conflict.

 _'But from what I sense of Frieza, he's increasing at a massive rate. If this keeps up, he's going to be stronger than Vegeta. Not that Vegeta seems to have noticed this, or he'd be acting.'_ Piccolo took some satisfaction in the knowledge that he remained the better judge of power between them.

It was at this moment that Goku got back. He landed swiftly with a speed which surprised all of them, his entrance unheralded by any burst of power or grand ceremony of words. He simply touched down on the cliffside on which they were standing and walked over to the edge.

'Dad, your here!' Cried Gohan in joy.

'Goku!' Said Krillen, hope in his voice.

'Its about time you got here.' Said Piccolo 'Things are going from bad to worse.'

'I know.' Said Goku 'I sensed it when I was in the pod. I can't believe how much more powerful Vegeta has gotten.'

'Do you think you can beat him?' Asked Piccolo.

'Come on Piccolo,' Said Krillen 'you know Goku as well as we do. He always pulls through-'

'Which one?' Asked Goku, seeking clarification.

'Vegeta.'

Goku seemed to think about it for a moment. 'Well, he's quite a bit more powerful than my maximum Kaio-Ken, and his form seems easier to maintain, so, I'd say its a lost cause.' His voice was quite cheerful for someone proclaiming the wrath to come.

'So... we don't have a chance?' Asked Krillen in horror.

'I didn't say that.' Said Goku, before raising his hands into the air. 'I'm going to try using the Spirit Bomb again. While their distracted I'll create one larger than ever before.'

'The Spirit Bomb didn't work before.' Noted Krillin in a worried tone. 'What makes you think it will work on Vegeta or Frieza now?'

'Yes, but I had lost half its energy before. And I'm going to make it far larger this time.' Explained Goku 'Besides, I'm aiming for Frieza. Piccolo, if they take notice of me, your going to have to buy me time.'

'...Fine.' Said Piccolo, not looking forward to the moment when it came.

Meanwhile Vegeta continued to wait as Frieza continued to charge his power. The rocks shook, and his energy raised, but Vegeta paid it no heed. Every fiber of his being burned with the ecstacy of power as he awaited his enemy. He wanted to crush Frieza with all his heart, yet likewise he desired to test the full extent of this power he had learned.

Then, suddenly, Frieza stopped, even as he seemed to be getting somewhere.

'Just kidding.' The Tyrant said with a laugh. '60% should be more than sufficent.'

And then he was upon Vegeta.

Vegeta could follow what happened next with his eyes. Yet to follow, and to react are two quite different things. He had had his arms crossed, and as Frieza charged him he began raising them into a ready position. By the time Frieza reached him, he had scarcely made a stance before he was slammed across the face. A flurry of blows ensued as Vegeta reeled, scarcely keeping his footing as he was pummeled mercilessly by Frieza.

Then he snatched one of Frieza's hands and squeezed, before kneeing the Tyrant in the face. Frieza fell backwards a few paces, before Vegeta slammed him in the stomach with a vicious charge.

Then Frieza's tail lashed around from behind and seized Vegeta by the throat, squeezing as the Prince of all Saiyans choked for want of air. For a few terrible moments there was terrible silence as Frieza smiled. 'Whats wrong Vegeta? Running out of aiAAR!'

He said ARR because at that moment Vegeta had bitten him, and Frieza withdrew his face. Vegeta got a fist to the face for that, and reeled backwards as Frieza nursed his wounded limb. For a few moments the two fighters panted for breath.

Then Vegeta blasted the dirt beneath them, senting dust into the air and into Frieza's eyes. Frieza readied himself for a charge from the front, and then was assaulted from the flank. He leapted away just in time to avoid being smashed in the head, and was soon consumed in a volley of a golden energy blasts. Even as he was held in place by the endless barrage, which Vegeta hurled with terrible speed and accuracy, Vegeta suddenly charged up a truly massive beam and hurled it. Before Frieza could move he was caught head on by a wave of energy, which he held in one trembling hand for a moment, before sidekicking it away.

'...If that beam was thrown at me before, I would be dead.' Realized Frieza as the dust settled. 'No matter, time to end this. 70%.'

It was at this point that Vegeta found himself unable to react entirely. Suddenly he froze, an orange sphere appeared around him, and Frieza struck him. He was sent flying far away, even as Frieza persued and knocked the ball back from whence it came, before reappearing several more times. The process was repeated, until at last Frieza threw the ball far into the distance, where it exploded into a massive surge of ki.

The tyrant waited a moment, then touched back down on the islands. He turned then to the other enemies present. Wait, wasn't there one more present. And why were they all raising their hands into the air? Whatever the case, Frieza raised one finger and-

It was at this point that Vegeta surged out of the horizon in a flying kick and slammed Frieza in the gut, driving him down into the earth to form a crater, before rising into the air, and summoning energy into him. 'Now Frieza, prepare to die! Gallick Gun! FIRE!' He roared, before launching a golden gallick gun downwards.

Frieza half rose from his prone position and fired a beam of energy to counter Vegeta's. The two clashed in mid air and fought against eachother in terrible focus. _'With the level of power Vegeta is throwing at me, if I lose this entire planet will be destroyed. This is an ironic reversal from what usually happens when I am involved with the destruction of a planet.'_

Initially Frieza was winded, and so was only able to equally match Vegeta, not to mention in a less than ideal position for a beam struggle. Even so he raised his power, and defeated Vegeta's full power, with roughly 75% of his maximum. Vegeta scarcely dodged the shot as Frieza arose, dusting himself off.

The Prince of All Two Saiyans left in existence was probably beginning to realize how big of a mistake he had made in crossing Frieza.

'You know what,' Said Frieza 'I'm done. 80%.'

Vegeta was kicked in the head, smashed into the dirt, raised up again only to be cast down once more. Frieza punched him repeatedly in the back, slammed him into rocks and overall did everything in his power to make Vegeta's life a living hell before Frieza sent him to the genuine article. The fight, which had lasted for many minutes, was now degenerating into an excercise in brutalization.

'Years of effort,' Mused Frieza as he beat Vegeta 'some of the finest warriors the Galaxy had to offer brought together under my direct command, and the whole thing is destroyed in a few days by a spoiled ungrateful child, given great privileges who used them to attack me.

Honestly I've lost so many valuable assets on this little excursion alone, that if I had achieved my immortality I might have offered you a job again, if only to recoup my losses. But then... I **didn't** become immortal, did I?'

He tossed Vegeta's prone form to the ground, and before he could rise kicked him in the ribs. There was a cracking sound, and Vegeta flew into the water nearby with a splash. There was no move from within. Frieza hovered over the pool in which the Prince was apparently content to drown in, and raised his hands. The water parted for his incredible power, a trick which Frieza had learned while bored.

Then, descending into the water, he proceeded to grasp the prone Vegeta, whose hair had returned to its normal black, with his tail and continue beating him. 'Still there is one minor consolation in this regard, at least. That being that you achieved the form of a Supersayian. Your entire races history, building up against all odds despite all my attempts to stop it to **this.** **singular.** **moment.** And its such a waste.

To think that if you'd just gone all out to begin with you might have actually killed you. But of course, its not in your nature to be pragmatic is it? No, your ego would never allow you to _**not let me get to my full power,**_ would it? You were so miserably confident in that absurd legend that you never thought to think that even Super Saiyans might have their limits.' Frieza chuckled slightly. 'Even so, it has been a very long time indeed since I had a chance to really stretch in this form, so I suppose I should thank you for that.

This little excursion to Namek has been... entertaining. Irrelevant, and ultimately changing nothing in the grand scheme of things. And certainly expensive. But entertaining.'

Then he realized that Vegeta was laughing, thought from the sounds of things it pained him greatly. Frieza found this altogether disconcerting. 'What, have you gone mad from the revelation? Why are you laughing? Answer me!' He struck him again, and Vegeta spat out blood, even as he pointed upward with one hand.

Perplexed, Frieza glanced upwards.

Then he saw it. A gigantic blue glow that radiated life and power. Looking into it was like gazing into a world of perfection, a world of life and beauty, where evil things could not touch those within. And Frieza hated and feared it! For he was now seized with a sudden terror, and from all his pride and power, the tyrant Frieza's mind now shook free. For his mind was now turning endlessly within itself, seeking explanation for what he gazed up. His eyes searched the cliffs and mesa's endlessly, seeking some measure of source for what now threatened him.

Then he saw him.

Goku was hesitating. He stood, transfixed as he continued to add energy to a Spirit Ball which was already sufficent. 'Just a little more.'

'Goku, what are you doing?' Asked Piccolo 'Fire the Spirit Bomb now! Its our only chance!'

'Vegeta's still down there.' Said Goku.

'Good!' Snapped Piccolo. 'He'll only kill us all once Frieza is dead anyway! Kill them both, or all of this will have been for nothing!'

Goku threw the Spirit Bomb.

Fortunately Frieza was tranfixed by a sudden resurgence of memory.

The forth figure, who had not been there before, stood with his hands upraised. Frieza trembled as he saw the desinctive hairstyle, now recalling a very similar looking Saiyan who he had faced before. For though it had been years since he had destroyed planet Vegeta, he had never entirely shaken the memory of a lone fighter, crushing his way through his entire army singlehanded. The sole defender of the strongest planet in the galaxy, laid to waste by Frieza.

Yet Frieza had no more time to think on the matter, for the Spirit Bomb was now upon them. Summoning all his power, the tyrant strove against the Spirit Bomb. Yet though his might was greatest of all things in the universe, alone of those present he was most vulnerable to the Spirit Bomb. For the Spirit Bomb harmed only those who were evil, and its effects were greater the more depraved.  
Frieza found himself struggling to hold it off, his arms were shaking, the ground gave way beneath his feet as he was driven deeper and deeper into a crater. Had he been using only 50% of his power he would have been undone by now. Behind him Vegeta rose up, and sent a burst of Ki energy out against Frieza, who flinched. Even so it was not sufficent to break his defense, for Frieza had been raising his power gradually even as he defended himself. With a burst of power, Frieza burned Vegeta, and blew him several dozen feet away. Then he turned his attention back to the Spirit Bomb.

Yet though the Spirit Bombs power was great enough to burn his hands, the will which pressed it against his was far his weaker. Little by little, inch by inch, Frieza began to push the Spirit Ball back. Then there was a presence he sensed a few feet away. The Namek, Piccolo was his name. Frieza glanced back to see the Namek pointing two fingers at his back.

'SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!'

Frieza was sufficently beyond Piccolo's power to not have a hole driven in his chest. However he was wounded badly in the back, and the Tyrant fell forwards, his grip loosening as the Spirit Bomb descended upon him.

For his part Piccolo flew away. Not towards Goku and the others, but rather, for reasons even he did not understand, towards Vegeta. It was worth noting that Piccolo had no idea whether it was even necassary for him to flee the Spirit Bomb at this point. Certainly his innate connection to Kami, combined with his own reduced darkness, might well allow him to be completely immune like Gohan. Or it might kill him. Piccolo wasn't eager to find out.  
None of said reasons gave any explanation for why he was trying to save the man whose destruction he had just been advocating. Perhaps it was because, in the right circumstances, Piccolo could have been just like him. Perhaps it was because Vegeta had been essential to the execution of the most recent plan. Or perhaps Goku's allforgiving nature was rubbing off on him.

The Spirit bomb was closing down upon them as he grasped Vegeta and flew. Flew as he had never flown before. Even as he did so, however, the Spirit Bomb exploded. A wave of white washed over the oceans and islands, and Vegeta was torn from Piccolo's arms by the force. Everything went white, and he saw Vegeta's shadow falling away from him. Piccolo felt his skin burning at the contact of the spirit bomb, but it was nothing compared to Vegeta.

His armor was burned away, so that the Prince of all Saiyans was now barechested. His eyes were wide as he gazed on a distant phantom who was screaming and bleeding beneath the power of a Spirit Bomb. Piccolo reached for Vegeta's hand, seeking to drag him away from the allconsuming energy and into open air. Yet even as he did so, the white intensified and Vegeta's hands turned to ashes, followed by his limbs and his torso.

Vegeta died laughing, for Frieza had suffered a similar fate.

...

 **Authors Note:**

You know, this fanfic started out as a plan to deflate the hype regarding the what if scenario of Vegeta going Supersaiyan on Namek. My plan was for Vegeta to go Supersaiyan, get a brief advantage over Frieza, before tossing it away for prides sake. What would then follow would be Frieza handing him his ass in exactly the same way it happened in cannon, except at a higher power level. Then by the end of the fic Goku would arrive with the exact same situation as it was before Vegeta went supersaiyan.

So yeah, best laids plans of Saiyans and Nameks.

In all seriousness the calculation goes something like this:

Supersaiyan Form multiplies your power by fifty times its base.

Goku's base was 2% of Frieza's maximum power. Thus when multiplied Frieza and he are equally matched. The turning point being that Frieza can't hold his 100% form for very long.

Optimistically speaking, Vegeta is roughly 1% of Frieza's maximum power. Thus when multiplied Frieza and he are equally matched at 50% of Frieza's maximum. Thing is Frieza can hold his maximum for longer. For the purposes of this fic, however, Vegeta is about 1.2% of Frieza's max power, before going Super Saiyan.

Actually I can't help but feel that Vegeta put up too good of a fight. The problem is that when you watch the Namek Arc, Vegeta is a freaking badass. Against Recoome he had a serious disadvantage in power level, but he still completely messed him up before he lost. Thus with Vegeta's combat pragmatist nature, I could see him putting on a good show at 60-70%.

At 80% though, he's completely screwed.

Of course the side effect of this is that because Goku is using the Spirit Bomb for the entire fight, the Spirit Bomb is actually much stronger.

We'll see whether Frieza makes it out of this one in the next chapter.  
If there is a next chapter.

Who knows.

Also to those fans of Kakarot and the Quest for the Dragonballs, I'm afraid I'll have to ask patience. Part of the problem is that Dragonball is much harder to write than Dragonball Z.


End file.
